Chronicle
by BurningCosmos
Summary: A child blessed with power but is rejected by the world. For people fear what they do not understand. The tenth child has now been acknowlegded what turn of events will unfold simply because of her selfish desire to live. T- To be safe and language. **FemTsuna**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ~ **

**Please do enjoy!**

**Remember this is a Female Tsuna story.**

**** Important****

**Please know that in this story the Rainbow curse dose **

**not exist. I will explain how Reborn and the other Acrobaleno**

**know each other in later chapters.**

**``X``**

_**Chapter 1**_**:**** Introduction**

"_What's your name?" _

_I stared down at the five year old toddler before me, what an annoying kid she was. The girl was small and scrawny and by the looks of it she was frightened of me as if I was the monster beneath her bed. I chuckled, how right she is._

_The small child was fidgeting with her fingers, I knew she was scared and shy but I needed to get at least the name out of her. Though I already knew what it was. _

_I was a 'Doctor' that helped parents solve their children's bizarre diseases. I frowned at the girl knowing she was never going to answer me. I shifted my glasses and crouched down in front of her so I was at least eye level with her._

_Yes this child was one of my silly patients who was forced to see me because of her dimwitted parents. It was always the same... Parents running in with their children frantically panicking about how their children or child is suffering with some paranormal disease. _

_This young girls folk came running in frantic about how their daughter had some strange condition that allows her to make paranormal like stuff happen._

_I would have laughed off their request, the only reason I didn't was because they offered to pay off a huge sum of money. So even if this child's case was nothing strange or abnormal I could tell them off and still get paid _

_I suppose this pathetic job had its benefits. The five year old before me kept her head low so her bangs would shadow her eyes from view. I watched as her lipped quivered in fear and her palms looked all clammy._

"_Well?" _

_I was getting impatient with this brat now. I looked up to the window on the other side of the room there on the other side stood her parents. They were watching as I tried to get their daughter to talk. Most people believed her to be mute but the doctors said that was not the case it was a fact that the child merely refused to speak._

_The girl made no movement or any sign that she was willing to answer. I sighed and stood startling the girl at my movement. She stared up at me with big innocent eyes. I placed a box of legos on the small toddler table gesturing that she may play._

_I then excited the little play room and went to her parents._

"_So... your daughter has never said a word?" I asked as I seated at the table in the centre of the room. The two parents followed in suit and sat on the other side. _

"_Never... well she did when she first began to speak and such but then she started doing weird things and stopped.." The mother mumbled out._

"_Weird things?" _

_The father looked up to me, I could clearly see the fear in his eyes as he slowly opened his mouth to speak, "She can... she moves... I can't even put it into words at what she does..."_

_I looked at him closely, I then once again turned to the mother she just shook her head, not able to answer either I suppose. This was a weird case here these people come running in asking me to 'fix' their daughter who for some odd reason stopped speaking after she started doing strange things._

"_What she does is amazing..." _

_I looked up to the other occupant who was a young boy. I watched as he stared at his sister in the room who had now made way to the little box of legos._

"_Amazing?"_

_He didn't talk again he just stared out the window watching the little girl fiddle with the box of legos._

_The two parents sighed at their son. I could see they disagreed with his thoughts but now my question is, what exactly can this girl do. _

_I saw the boy lean his hand against the window, I slowly got up from my chair and stood next to him. I watched the little girl who now was busy playing with the little legos._

"_Amazing..." I said out loud. Droning on the word as I watched the little girl._

"_That's right." The boy said once again._

"_Then may I ask; what is this amazing thing she can do?" I looked to the boy who had yet to remove his eyes from his view of the small child._

"_Watch." _

_The parents stood as he said this, they made their way to the window and stood by my side and we all stared at the little girl._

_What I saw practically made my glasses fall from their comfort position. There the girl sat in the orange coloured chair that faced the window completely oblivious to us, for there she sat her eyes now a blank orange colour. _

_I watched closely as the young girls eyes slowly tuned a bright orange with a blank look but that was not what had surprised me it was the fact that all the Lego pieces began to float in mid air._

_My mouth parted in shock, this was it... this has been what I have been looking for. Someone with true abnormal abilities._

_I watched as all the lego pieces slowly fell into place making the structure the same as the little picture on the box. It was some strange lego tower._

_Each lego was placed in the perfect position, all of them floating in the form of the tower and when all pieces were there they all fell into place perfectly._

_The little girls eyes then returned to normal and she smiled at her tower. She then stood and went to the dolls at the back of the room and started to mess around with them._

_I looked at the other child that stood next to me, "Was this what you meant?"_

_The boy smiled and looked up to me, "Amazing isn't it." _

_That was no question that was a fact and one I have to agree on. For that was something truly amazing._

_I looked to the parents who starred unimpressed at their daughter._

"_So then- I said catching the attention of the parents,-what do you want me to do?"_

_They looked at me and the mother hung her head low as the fathers eyes narrowed._

"_We want to you to get rid of it." The man stated. I looked at them with a blank expression, getting rid of such a great gift... how sad._

_I looked up at the father as he spoke again. "This is a disease... we need it to be cured so she can't do such things... ever since she started doing these things she had stopped talking. My wife and I are very concerned."_

_I watched the mother and father before me, I could tell straight away that they were worried and the fact that their daughter can do what they call a disease frightens them. I can understand this as well for if the girl keeps the powers of hers she would never have a normal life. So I knew what they were asking for was hard for them because by asking me this I was allowed to experiment as much as I wanted on the child. Though the parents had pure intentions for their actions this was not the correct course to take._

_I turned to the boy behind me, he was about thirteen years old and by the looks of things he was very happy with his younger sisters ability._

_I Smirked... so this family does not agree on this._

_It was like a messed up story with the two 'evil' parents that wanted to control their young daughters life and the brother who disagrees tries his best to save the young child. It was like a bad play. _

_But I was happy that they had come to me... I was truly ecstatic that my part in this play begins so early._

"_Does anyone else know about her... 'problem'?" _

"_Yes there are four other doctors that she has to see regularly, you are the fifth right now." _

_I frowned, other doctors? This wasn't good... in my life I have been collecting children with these strange abilities and for the first time in **centuries **I have found one with a very strong power and other doctors are interfering. Well I suppose I can get rid of them later on..._

"_I will help you get rid of your problem."_

_They smiled at this._

"_But I do not come cheap."_

_The father walked towards me and held out his hand, "I know... we will pay as much as you demand. So please help my daughter!"_

_I smirked while grabbing his hand and shook it firmly. I then looked to the little girl in the play room and crossed my hands over my chest. _

_I turned to the boy beside me, he stared up at me... my smirk faltered a little, I knew how to read children it was my job but this brat before me... to stare at me with such eyes made me shiver._

"_Then I leave my daughter in your care." The mother said with a sweet smile._

"_Well then bring her here everyday at 2pm and come fetch her at 6pm. I need as much time as possible to record all natural and abnormal behaviour."_

_Both parents stared at each other then nodded towards me. I turned to them, " I will begin immediately." The clock was exactly 2pm. "So I will see you at six then." _

_I then lead them out of the room and to the front exit. The boy followed sluggishly behind. I knew he was angry, the little boy had a different opinion of how the parents saw the little girl._

_As they drove off I saw the boy glare at me as they left in the little red car. I only smirked at him._

_This was it. So far I have found nine children that had strange abilities but theirs were born through a tragic accident or when facing near death. Then a five year old girl with so much mental control and yet I could see the child power was not even at its strongest shows up. I grinned. _

_I finally found the tenth child... _

_I turned on my heel and made my way back to the the room the child was left in._

_I opened the door making the girl drop the doll in her hands. I stood in front of her and she stared up to me. I saw her hands shake with fear and her knees begin to wobble._

_I crouched in front of the girl and grabbed her arm in a tight grip. She squeaked in fear. I stared at her arms at all the little puncture marks. No wonder the kid was scared, obliviously all the other doctors just experimented and took blood tests. I had a better method for such a case..._

_This was not some disease you can just cure of the bat, it was a great power. I was no way in hell going to take it away form her, like that is even possible. The only way to get rid of this power is to die... and come back..._

_But I was surprised this child is the youngest out of the other nine and so far has had no traumatic experiences. I droned on the matter at how her powers came to be when my eyes widen in surprise as I finally figured it out. In the kids file that the parents gave me, it stated that during birth the toddler had died._

_And with in ten minutes her heart started back up, it was said to be a miracle and a miracle it was._

_So a baby who feared death came back to life with a great power. _

_I stared at the young innocent child she trembled in my grip, I chuckled making the girl looking up at me confusedly._

_Yes this was just some messed up play, a tale about how a young girl came back from the dead to face a world that wont accept her._

_It was just that messed up._

**``X``**

"Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan!" Nana called out as she shook her daughter attempting to wake her up.

"Five... five more minutes..." The teen mumbled out...

"But Tsu-chan it's your-"

Nana was immediately cut off as a tall man entered the room with a large green hammer, the suited man made his way to the sleeping girl.

"Don't worry Nana I will wake her." The fedora man stated coolly as he pulled down on his fedora making it shadow his eyes.

The oblivious mother who was not bothered by the large hammer or the sadist smirk on his face merely smiled at the home tutor.

"Please do Reborn-kun." The mother said sweetly as she made her way down stairs to the kitchen. The mother was very excited because today was a very special day after all.

Reborn smirked at the teen as he watched how peacefully she slept. The sadist man then swung his hammer down on the teen earning a huge cry of pain and loud thump.

Tsuna who now lay face first on the floor, she groaned at the normal methods of Reborn's wake up call.

"It's time to get up dame-Tsuna."

"R-Reborn is it really necessary to wake me up like that?!"

The suited man only smirked at the girl on the floor as his green chameleon turned back to its original shape.

The man only shook his head dis pleasingly at his student and made his way to her bedroom door.

"Hurry up and come down to the kitchen when you are done."

Tsuna who was now sitting up only pouted at the man before her.

"Oh and Tsuna-" He called.

Tsuna faced him, still seated on the ground.

"Happy Birthday."

He then left the room.

Tsuna starred at the now closed door. She looked to the calender and there was a red circle around the date, '12 October'. Tsuna practically face palmed, how could she forget her own birthday!

She wasn't the best at remembering things but common how could she forget her own birthday!

Tsuna hurriedly changed in her school uniform which consisted of a white blouse with a red ribbon that hung loosely around her collar, over that she wore a dark blue pull over and her blouse which she didn't tuck into her black skirt stuck out the pull over.

Tsuna then returned to her cupboard to grab a pair of dark blue Nami-chuu socks that stopped at her knees. The teen then made her way to her bedroom mirror and brushed her brown hair. Tsuna's hair used to be shoulder length but it had started to grow and was only a few inches from reaching mid back.

The teen always left her hair hang down even though her hair had a wild look to it, she felt more free when it hung loose, their was no rules in Nami-chuu against having loose hair.

Tsuna then smiled at herself as she deemed her self acceptable and then made her way to the kitchen.

The teen was then greeted by a hyper active Lambo and Ipin who hugged her tightly.

"TSUNA-NEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The two yelled as they hugged her tight.

Tsuna giggled at the two she put them back on the ground and crouched in front of them, "Thank you Lambo... Ipin."

Lambo put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, "Bwa hahaha I the great Lambo-sama now deans you worthy of becoming my permanent slave you old hag!"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the childish antics of the cow kid. "O-Old hag?"

"No Lambo! Tsuna-nee can't be your slave!" Ipin yelled as her and Lambo now began fighting and ran around screaming.

Tsuna only sweat dropped further..'_I appreciate Ipin standing up for me but she didn't disagree with the old hag part...'_

"Tsuna I made you this birthday cake."

Tsuna looked to the red haired Bianchi as she held a poisoned cake towards her. Tsuna turned blue at the sight of the cake.

"A-ahh thank you.." Tsuna stuttered out nervously as she took the small cake. As Bianchi turned back to the stove Tsuna darted for the nearest window and threw the cake out as far as she could.

Tsuna sighed in relief as the cake landed at least a good enough distance away from the house but quickly turned pale as the cement seemed to disintegrate from the strange concoction that woman called food.

"Tsuna-nee!"

Tsuna turned Fuuta as he called out to her but she was suddenly tackled into a hug by the boy who was now shouting out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA-NEE!"

"Hahaha Thank you Fuuta." Tsuna replied as she hugged the small boy back.

The two then released each other and sat at the table ready for breakfast. Nana had made a great feast for the family to celebrate her only daughters birthday. The breakfast however continued with a threatening Reborn and a hyper active rant between the three youngsters and cook talk between the over joyed mother and chilled red haired. This was somewhat a normal breakfast though Tsuna did pale and HIEEED at ant threat Reborn threw at her.

After breakfast was made Tsuna was busy putting on her school shoes. The teen was now ready for another wonderful day of learning and experiencing new things... oh who was she kidding the greatest birthday present she could ask for is to have a day off from the tortures of learning.

"Tsu-chan here you go." Nana held out a bento towards her daughter, "I made you a very special lunch today so enjoy it ~"

Tsuna smiled and hugged her mother, "Thank you Kaa-san." Tsuna then place a kiss on her cheek and turned to leave.

"I'm off!" The brunette waved as she made it to the front gate.

"Tsu-chan Happy Birthday and have a good day!" The mother called out. Tsuna smiled at her and then ran off.

Nana smiled at her daughter and then made her way back into the kitchen.

Tsuna was now walking, for once she was early and could walk to school.

"Oi Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned and saw Yamamoto run up to her with his normal grin plastered on his face.

"Morning Yamamoto-kun." She smiled sweetly at him as he now was walking the same pace she was.

"That's right I almost forgot!" The baseball star said as he stopped in his tracks making Tsuna stop in suit.

Tsuna was surprised when the brown haired boy suddenly hugged her very tightly. Yamamoto then released her and gave her a huge grin.

"Happy Birthday Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled at him as he laughed sheepishly at his own actions, "Thank you Yamamoto-kun" The boy blushed and smiled.

"Jyuudiame!"

The two turned to see Gokudera running up to them. Tsuna was suddenly hugged again by the silver haired teen. She blushed deep red at the close contact. It always felt different when her right hand man did things like this.

Yamamoto only grinned at her flustered face already understanding the feelings of the brunette.

Gokudera released his grip on the Tenth and kept a hold on her shoulders as he smiled brightly at her, "Happy Birthday Jyuudiame!"

Tsuna smiled sweetly at him making his cheeks tinge pink, "Thank you Gokudera-kun."

The three then began making their way to school meeting up with all their friends on their way. Haru and Kyoko giving Tsuna great big hugs wishing her a Happy Birthday and Kyoko's older brother wishing Tsuna an EXTREME HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Haru then left the group as they stood in front of Nami-chuu's gates, they all laughed and chatted about pointless things. There was still a few minutes before class so there was no rush.

"Tsuna-chan!"

Tsuna turned to the voice and smiled as she saw Enma run towards her. Though luck was not on Enma's side today because as he was running towards the brunette he toppled over his own two feet making him fall face first to the ground.

The group sweat dropped at the normality of the scene, Tsuna however understood his pain and quickly made her way to the fallen boy. She crouched in front of him her hands placed over knees.

"Enma-kun are you okay?"

Enma sat up now leaning on his knees in front of the crouching Vongola, "Ow ow ow.." The boy mumbled out.

"I guess lady luck isn't on my side today either..." Enma mumbled as he scratched the back of his head while laughing sheepishly. Tsuna smiled at him before she started to laugh with him.

"Lady Luck tch... they way you take a fall each day... she must really hate you..." Grumbled out Gokudera. Everyone laughed, Enma blushed and Tsuna giggled. To everyone else it was a nice scene for the whole group was in a fit of giggles or having one sided arguments.

Tsuna smiled sweetly, yea she was really happy. To be around everyone like this was all she could ever ask for.

"Oh Tsuna-chan"

"Hmm?"

The boy who had yet to move from the ground smiled sweetly at her, "Happy Birthday!"

Tsuna grinned at him making the sun feel ashamed at the beauty of her smiles.

The young Vongola then stood up and held out a hand for Enma, Enma looked up at the out stretched limb and smiled as he took her hand. He too stood and smiled at the group at how silly he must have looked when flopping down on his face.

Tsuna then felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Herbivores"

Tsuna and her friends all turned to the threatening voice and shuddered at who it was. Tsuna on the other hand was panicking at the thought of being 'bitten to death' by the all scary chairman of the Disciplinary committee.

"For crowding I will bite you all to death." The carnivore stated as his tonfas were now viewable.

"Tch bring it! I will blow you up!" The silver head said as he whipped out his dynamites. Tsuna shuddered and quickly grabbed hold of Gokudera's arm attempting to stop him from going crazy.

"G-Gokudera-kun please stop!" The young boss yelled out in fear which only happened to fall upon deaf ears.

"Maa maa!" Yamamoto attempted to calm down the fight that was bound to happen. Enma now scampered to the back hoping to escape Hibari's wrath. Kyoko only laughed at the scene and her older brother stood tall yelling at how EXTREME A FIGHT WOULD BE.

Hibari only yawned, "Maybe another time."

"What? Cowering out now!" Gokudera yelled a cocky smirk splitting across his face. Tsuna wished she could shrink right then and there. She was pleased that Hibari had decided to leave them be but there goes the hot headed bomber intending to agitate the carnivore.

Hibari only ignored the silver haired teen and slowly began to walk off making Tsuna and Enma sigh in relief.

"Sawada?" The black haired teen called as he came to a sudden stop. Tsuna flinched a little at the tone of his voice hoping... no begging the Gods she was not in any trouble.

"Y-yes Hibari-san?" The brunette stuttered out.

The self proclaimed carnivore did not turn to face her as he spoke, "Happy Birthday." and with that he walked off.

Yamamoto laughed, "See Hibari does care!"

"Shut it you baseball idiot!"

"What he retreated how UNEXTREME!"Ryohei yelled out in anger, Kyoko attempting to calm down the enraged boxer.

Enma stood next to the no-good student and smiled. Tsuna turned to him still a little shocked but laughed a little Enma joining in.

Reborn smirked as he rested on a tree branch his fedora covering his eyes. He was happy that so far Tsuna had a good start to the day. Maybe he could give the young Vongola a little day off but he would be sure by tomorrow that she would regret the little break.

Soon the bell rang making all the students quickly retreat to their classes all super 'excited' to learn and such.

Tsuna sat in her seat next to the window, she was in the middle row. Yamamoto had dozed off half way through the lesson well Gokudera continued to scribble on pieces of paper.

_**Gokudera's Pov****:**_

I stared down at the picture I had unintentionally drew and blushed a deep shade of red. For on the piece of paper I had wrote Jyuudiame's name with a heart around it. I did not intentionally I was kind of day dreaming and doodling at the same time.

I quickly scrunched up the paper and hid it in my blazer pocket. I suppose you could say I had a bit of a crush on my boss.

I looked down to the sketch pad on my desk that was hidden under my maths text book. I sat in the back in the corner so nobody really could see what I was up to and I was grateful for that.

I opened the black covered book and stared down at the sketch I had drawn a while ago. It was a sketch of Tsuna looking at me when I had called her. She wasn't smiling just had an oblivious look on her face as her head rested oh the the palm of her left hand.

Jyuudiame had become some what of an inspiration for me or she became my muse to draw. I gained my drawing abilities from my mother but had stopped once she had passed and simply couldn't find any inspiration to draw until I met The Tenth.

Before I knew it I found my self drawing her all the time and couldn't stop. I looked up to the brunette who was starring out the window. Her back was facing me.

I noticed how her hair had grown quite a bit and found that I preferred her with long hair. I had asked her once why she never grew her hair out but the only answer I got was it has something to do with the past and the one thing I had learned about Jyuudiame is that she didn't like talking about her child hood.

I sighed.

_**Tsuna's Pov**__:_

I starred out the window and sighed. School was boring I wasn't even going to lie. Maths is one of my worst subjects simply because I just don't understand it.

I looked to the opposite of the class to the last seat in the back were my self proclaimed right hand man sat. I watched as he began doodling in that black book, I was always curious about the book I have seen him carry it around with him many times.

I blushed as he noticed I was starring making him blush as he smiled and waved only to knock over his book. I giggled at Gokudera-kun's once in a while act of clumsiness.

I then turned to the front again when what my mother had told slipped into my thoughts.

**_Flash back_**_**:**_

"_Tsu-chan?"_

_I looked up from my homework at my mother and nodded. She smiled at me and sat on my bed. I sat up properly instead of laying my head on the desk trying to figure out this terrible maths problem. _

"_I wanted to talk to you about something well more of someone ~ " My mother winked at me making me sweat drop what is this mother of mine planning to do now?_

"_Wh-what do you mean?" I asked as I began to fidget with my fingers as well as fiddled with my Vongola gear ring on my two fingers._

"_Well Tsu-chan you know you are getting older and I think it's time to have the 'boyfriend' talk."_

_I face palmed. Really? I mean I knew I wasn't at all that good about relationships but I don't really need this 'boyfriend talk'._

"_You see I have noticed how close Gokudera-san and you have become-"_

"_Kaa-san_! _Please it's not like that!" I cried out my face probably flushing in deep shades of reds._ _My mother laughed at me as she starred at my flustered face._

"_Come on Tsu-chan I'm your mother you can tell me ~ " The older woman made her way towards me and slowly began to tickle me. I laughed trying to mumble out a stop but she didn't cease. Eventually when I agreed to talk my mother had finally stopped her tickling session._

"_So you and Gokudera-san?"_

_I looked up to her and smiled, "I am not sure but I guess I could say that I get funny feelings around him..."_

_My mother squealed in delight, "Tsu-chan that's what it feels like when you like someone ~ "_

"_L-Like?"_

"_That's right."_

_I looked at my hands, it could be true Gokudera-kun was my very first friend since all the Vongola stuff started and he has always protected me and cared for me but I don't think liking someone is a good thing._

"_But I don't want to destroy our friendship..." I mumbled out. My mother only sighed and shook her head, she took hold of my hands and smiled at me._

"_Tsu-chan a word of advice... don't run from your feelings."_

_I looked up to her, I turned away with my bangs shadowing my eyes. My mother obliviously picked up on my discomfort because she quickly changed the subject._

"_Though Tsu-chan I hope you play safe."_

_I looked up to her, "P-Play safe?"_

_She just laughed, "Well you know if things ever get intimate with Gokudera-san please use protection."_

_I stared at my mother as the words registered in my mind. That day I had just invented a new shade of red because they way my mother had laughed at my blushing face was just easy to tell that I was blushing a ridiculous colour of red._

"_Well then if e are now on that subject I suppose it's time to have the intercourse talk."_

"_K-Kaa-san I don't need that_!" _I stuttered out in embarrassment._

"_But Tsu-chan we need to make sure that you are safe and that you understand how it works when you have s-"_

"_S-STOP THERE_!_ I don't need the talk I swear_!" _I blurted out, I really did not need to have this kind of awkward conversation with my mother. I had heard enough about that stuff from school._

"_Hmm fine if you say so." my mother pouted at me and I could only sweat drop my face never returning from its normal colour as what my mother said would haunt me forever. _

**_Present time_**_**:**_

I blushed but there was one thing I knew I couldn't wreck our relationship over some feelings, I didn't want that.

**_Narrator's Pov_**_**:**_

_'Ring'_

All the students jumped from their seats in excitement at the sound of their school bell symbolising the end of the day. The day had surprisingly went fast for all the teens which was the greatest gift ever for today was Friday!

Tsuna sighed in happiness as the bell saved her from the teachers dreadful English question.

"Tsuna! We are all going over to my dad's sushi shop want to join us?" Yamamoto asked while grinning at the teen.

"Sure!"

The Shimon family and the Vongola family made their way to The Yamamoto Sushi shop.

As Tsuna opened the door she was greeted a great big surprise and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA banger.

Tsuna was surprised she really was not expecting this even Hibari was here. Reborn came up next to her and slung his arm around her shoulders, "Come on dame-Tsuna it's time to celebrate." I laughed at him.

"But we will continue your training tomorrow and you will do double for skipping today."

Tsuna face palmed and cried anime tears at the mere thought of Reborn's training. The two Mafia families laughed at the scene then entered the sushi shop.

Everyone in the room was filled with Tsuna's family and friends. Yamamoto's dad making sushi and Kyoko and Haru busy singing karaoke and the rest of the night continued with one sided arguments a small talent show a bit of dancing and a lot of sushi eating.

All of a sudden the lights turned off, making everyone look around in fright though one dim light remained. Tsuna turned to where a light flickered and saw her mother bring out a cake towards her. Everyone crowded around except Hibari who just leaned against the wall in the back.

Nana placed the cake on the table in front of Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at the cake it was a large circle cake with a** 'HAPPY BITHDAY TSUNA' **

**'17'**

The people in the room then began to sing Tsuna giggled at how energetic everyone was. This was great it felt good to finally relax and have fun with her friends with out the whole Mafia thing being a problem.

"Jyuudiame time to make a wish!"

The brunette smiled and leaned down to the cake, she shut her eyes and blew hard on the candles making all the flames wither away.

"Bwa hahahaha I the great Lambo-sama is a cake monster!" The cow kid yelled out as he jumped out the cake splattering it all onto Tsuna and her mother who were the nearest to the cake.

"No Lambo you messed the cake!" Ipin yelled as she to jumped on the cake and ran after the now screaming cow kid. Gokudera on the other hand grabbed the child and blow him out the show with of his dynamites. Everyone ran out side gagging from the smoke.

Lambo lifted his head from the ground, "Gotta stay calm." but instead of doing as he said he blurted out into tears.

Gokudera was trying to help Tsuna with the cake covering her face while Yamamoto dragged his finger across her cheek taking off some of the icing. He placed the finger in his mouth and laughed, "This Is really good!"

"Don't touch Jyuudiame like that you base ball idiot!" yelled out a fuming Gokudera.

Tsuna then started laughing as everyone surrounded them. Nana had took out her camera and took a photo of the scene.

The photo being Tsuna standing between the arguing Gokudera and Yamamoto with Ryohei jumping up in the back yelling out Extreme. Kyoko and Haru was just behind the lot a few inches to the right of them trying to hush a crying Lambo while Ipin just stood and stared while Hibari and Reborn were in the background leaning on the wall. Enma had slipped on the cake while trying to get to Tsuna his little family crouching around him laughing with the rest. Dino just maid it into the picture for he had just arrived with Chrome the two with shocked expressions though Dino's was more of a laughing face.

This was how it went on in Tsuna's life. This was her family and her friends the greatest thing she could ever ask for. Though unknown to the group a man sat happily in a tree watching the whole scene play out.

He smirked, he was however annoyed at all those there being friendly to some_thing _ that belonged to him and him alone. His eyes watched his pray closely it has been seven long years of waiting but the clock has began to move forward once again. The time for this messed up play to take a drastic turn.

The man grinned, it was time for the main act to begin.

**``X``**

**Done ~**

**I really hoped you all enjoyed that ~ XD XD **

**T-T **Please forgive me for any mistakes** T-T**

*** PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ***

**Until next time ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings!**

**I am soooooooooo very sorry for not updating in so loooooonnnggg :,(**

**I have been working on the new chapters to this story! And I will try my best to update as soon as possible XD XD **

**So I hope you all enjoy**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and such i really do love hearing from all of you! 3 3**

**Chapter 2**

In the centre of a large destroyed building, rubble ditches and various equipment was scattered around a young screaming child. The child stood in a white dress shirt that hung off of one shoulder and stopped just above her knees. The dress was stained in blotches of red and the bottom a tattered mess, the long brown hair of the child blew in the wind some portions of it stained in red.

"I-I'm s-sorry... I-I didn't m-mean too..." The child sobbed, hiccupping as she heaved in the smoke around her. The ten year old child cried out her body tensing and shaking as she did so.

Flames spiraled and roared around the destroyed building, the licking flames slowly grew larger and the smoke started to thicken. The crying of the young girl was all that could be heard in the deathly silence of the rubble and the flames around her sparking and burning everything in its path.

She didn't mean too...

She didn't want to hurt anyone...

Daddy... mommy... they were right...

She was a monster...

She didn't mean to hurt anyone let alone kill, He was killing him and she had to save him right? She had to save her brother... but it was too late for He had already killed him. She trusted Him just as much as she trusted her brother, she loved Him...

She couldn't remember much, except the blood that stained the tiles and as her brother drew in his last breath. All she could feel was the sudden surge of power and the last thing she saw was red...

She didn't mean to kill them but she couldn't control the rage she felt, just because of Him...

The brunette looked down at her hands... red... Her eyes widen and she cried harder at the sight and clenched her fists.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I d-don't mean t-to k-kill any o-of you..." Blood littered the ground and the sky became dark, for this was the start to a tragedy.

**X**

Tsuna's eyes shot open, her hands clenching her sheet tightly as she panted lightly. The seventeen-year-old stared up at the ceiling and placed her right arm over her face and sighed, taking in shaky breaths.

"I haven't had a dream like that in so long..." She muttered to herself, her arm moving up revealing her left eye. Though with in her eyes unknown to her the edges were rimmed in light blue.

The teen lifted her left arm up and glared at the limb.

_'Blood!' _Tsuna thought quickly as her hand suddenly flashed red. She felt her throat tighten up and her breath hitched in fright but as quickly as it came the sudden flash of red was gone.

She needed to get out.

Tsuna sat up and looked over to her alarm clock next to her bed, 4:30am it read in bright red. It was too late to go back to sleep, and even if she wanted to she couldn't.

She missed him, her brother... All because of him, he was gone and she trusted him. She wanted her brother back but knew that was impossible... no one even knew he existed.

Not Reborn, not Gokudera... none of them knew of his existence. He was just gone to the world. I suppose that was what it was like... Death... the world would still continue even though he was gone.

But, her brother was not remembered all traces of him had vanished... her father had made sure of that. No family photos or any photos of him, school records were gone and deleted and any hospital records... everything that was proof of her brother's existence was gone.

Her parents had decided after the 'incident' that all traces of her brother or anything that was proof he once was alive was burned or destroyed... All of it gone...

Tsuna though could remember him like he was always there... but no one would ask of him... not anymore, who would? He had died over seven years ago.

Her mother? No she couldn't cope with the memories... _her murdered son_... _the killer brought to justice by being killed by her ten year old daughter_...

Tsuna reached under her bed and pulled out a small wooden jewelry box, it was small and elegant with a golden latch.

She opened at she was greeted with the sight of a dancing ballerina and a sweet lullaby. Tsuna shuffled around the small meaningless things with in the box until she pulled out a tattered photo.

She starred...

His fluffy gravity defying hair, which was the same shade as hers, his boastful blue eyes that shined with happiness. His grin, sheepish and goofy as ever.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday...

_It was 2pm and her brother was still locked up in his bedroom 'studying'. The nine year old huffed in frustration and boredom. _

_"Okaa-san!" She whined running up to her mother who was busy preparing lunch._

_"What is it Tsu-chan?" Her mother asked as she wiped her hands on her apron and laid the large knife to the side. She kneeled in front of her daughter and smiled. _

_The little girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm bored! Giotto-nii promised he would play with me!"_

_Nana laughed in amusement and patted her daughters head, "I'm sorry Tsu-chan but your big brother is very busy studying and all."_

_The nine-year-old huffed and ran up stairs, hoping to find something to do. She made her way to her mother's bedroom and looked on the dressing table and squealed at what she found._

_It was a camera! She had seen her mother use it many times but she was never allowed to touch it. But her mom is down stairs right now... to busy for her to ask, so she will just sneak out and sneak it back in before her mother saw it was gone._

_She ran to her brother's room and knocked excitedly on the door._

_"Come in." Her brother yelled out, Tsuna opened the door, happily running up to her brother who was sitting at his table with a pen in hand._

_"Giotto-nii looked what I found!" The brother looked down at the little girl as she held up the camera for him to see._

_He chuckled, "Tsuna-chan, you know Okaa-san will get angry if she found you playing with that."_

_Tsuna pouted and brought the camera to her chest. "But Giotto-nii I just wanna try!"_

_Her brother laughed at the puppy eyes she was giving him and sighed in defeated, "Fine I will show you how it works." _

_Tsuna smiled brightly and handed him the camera while leaning on his knee as he held it before her showing her how to take a picture._

_After Tsuna understood how to take a picture she took the camera back and put it in front of her face and pointed it towards her older brother._

_"Smile Giotto-nii!" _

_The boy smiled at his sister and the flash went. _

It was nothing important but a bittersweet memory... short, pointless and happy.

Tsuna decided to put the picture back in the box and shut the lid quickly bring the little music to an abrupt stop. She didn't want to remember, she felt suffocated... she had to get out of this house.

Tsuna got dressed in her skinny jeans and thick dark blue coat; it was cold outside, for winter was on its way so it would start snowing soon. Tsuna tip toed to the front door and slid on her black boots.

The teen left with a soft click of the door, Tsuna was glad that she had grabbed a scarf and pulled it tightly around her neck hoping to keep warm; she then shoved her hands in her pocket and walked out her front gate continuing down the road.

**Gokudera's Pov****:**

I shuddered as the wind blew forcing its cold between the layers of my clothes. The black hoodie I was wearing was thick with the help of my red long sleeved shirt underneath I was fairly warm.

I snuggled my chin deeper into my grey scarf smiling at the thought of it, it was a gift from Jyuudiame herself. Last winter it was very cold and though I kept saying that I didn't need a scarf and it was silly and all to get one because I could live without it. But she didn't agree. The next day she had come over to me slinging a gray scarf around my neck saying that she didn't want me to get sick. To say the least it was a good day.

Jyuudiame... is always so kind.

My hands were covered in thick fingerless gloves and were shoved down my black jean pockets. It was cold and I couldn't sleep, not to mention the thought of lying in bed trying to sleep sounded suffocating so taking a walk out in the cold sounded refreshing.

I walked down the road heading for the Namimori shrine, it was peaceful there and you always got a good view of the stars.

**Normal Pov****:**

Gokudera made his way to the top looking for the spot where the trees were open and a clear view of Namimori could be seen. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at the person standing there already staring out towards the town. It was fairly dark so he couldn't make out who the person was but the large moon in the sky gave some light on the person casting a glow around the... female, he concluded as he stared at the long hair blowing around her small figure.

That's when he saw it, the soft brown curls that cascaded down her back and the height of the said teen was all he needed to see that before him stood was none other than his boss.

Tsuna turned having the feeling of someone staring at her, but seeing Gokudera there surprised her a bit.

"G-Gokudera-kun?"

The silver haired teen stared at his boss in amazement; her hair gently blew in the passing in the wind, the little white clouds that showed at each puff of breath and his favorite... her eyes, which lit up as if no darkness could blind them shined.

"Jyuudiame..."

Tsuna smiled at him, "What are you doing out here in the cold this early in the morning Gokudera-kun?"

The said teen shook his head, wasn't that something he should ask her instead... it was not safe for a teenage girl to be wondering around this early in the morning with it still dark and all not to mention and mafia family could attack his boss. She was becoming very famous in the underworld, her reputation spreading like wild fire. The Vongola's jewel or even the innocence of the Vongola... She had many titles but his favorite one was the one about his boss being a precious jewel.

"I-I wanted to take a walk... what about you Jyuudiame? It's dangerous for you to be out here alone..."

"The house was making me feel suffocated; I just needed a little walk."

Gokudera nodded in understanding and stood next to his boss. Tsuna sighed and faced the city once more. The lights of the little town illuminated the sky, there was no noise it was peaceful for it was if the world was asleep and it was just them too in.

"Do you want to sit with me Gokudera-kun? I mean if you aren't planning on leaving yet..." The brunette mumbled a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Gokudera smiled, "Of course Jyuudiame!"

The two sat quietly together, Tsuna had her knees pulled to her chest in attempt to get warmer while Gokudera sat with his legs crossed staring up at the sky.

"The-" Tsuna began making Gokudera turn towards her, "The meeting with the Kyuudiame is coming up soon..."

Gokudera understood it was time Tsuna made her choice and he knew himself that a part of her wanted to say yes but a bigger part believed she couldn't do it. The ceremony that took place during the battle with Shimon had been closed, which gave the brunette more time to think about it. That was already a year ago.

"What will you do?"

Tsuna sighed and hugged her knees closer to her chest and rested her chin on them, "I don't think I will say yes..."

"Jyuudiame... you can do it you know." Tsuna looked up to her right hand man disbelief clearly shinning in her eyes.

"I doubt that, but before all this I was nothing and the mere thought of me running an entire organization is frightening... I don't want to hold all those people's lives in my hand."

Gokudera shook his head and looked up to the sky, "Your strong... you can protect them and not to mention you have proven yourself that you are more than capable to become the next Vongola head. Kyuudiame saw that in you from the very beginning and so did Reborn-san not to mention all of your friends no... Your family."

Tsuna's eyes widen a little at the words and she glanced up to her storm guardian, the two were sitting close together hoping to keep a bit warm but Tsuna always felt so close with Gokudera but yet she always felt so far from him.

"Gokudera-Kun?"

Hayoto looked down to his boss who was about a head shorter than him and he saw the light shine in her eyes, "Thank you Gokudera-kun for always being there for me... protecting me... and even now."

He blushed, the moon casted a bright glow around her giving her an almost angelic appearance... in all to him she looked beautiful, no, not even the word beautiful could describe what he thought of her... his one and only Jyuudiame.

Gokudera smiled at his boss it was no grin or sheepish smile it was a genuine happy smile one filled with compassion and love all that he held deeply for his boss.

Tsuna couldn't tear her eyes away from him, her heart fluttering at his heart warming smile, but quickly looked away her bangs shadowing her eyes from view a deep shade of red staining up her cheeks.

"T-then..." Gokudera's smile turned into a curious look at his boss who had still refused to face him as she continued.

"Then you have to promise me that if I accept the position that you will stay by me forever!" Tsuna suddenly yelled out turning back to the silver haired teen a large blush on her face. His eyes widen, Gokudera's face decided to turn a new colour of red at the words and the look in his boss's eyes.

Tsuna bit her lip, she didn't want to change... she didn't want to be changed by the darkness in this world and Gokudera saw that all her fears that ran clearly across her eyes. That's why she was too scared to take it on; she didn't want to lose her family or herself to the darkness of the underworld.

Gokudera's hand went up on its own and pushed back the brown locks behind Tsuna's ear and before he knew it he leaned closer. The two of them was merely an inch apart, Tsuna didn't turn away... she couldn't... she didn't want to...

"Please... I can't do this without you... I-I... D-don't..."  
Gokudera pushed his forehead against hers instantly making her close her mouth as words tried to form but all she could manage was biting her lip.

"Jyuudiame... I would never leave you-

Tsuna's eyes widen, she didn't look up to him even though she could feel his eyes on her their foreheads still leaning against one another.

"Even if the whole world was against you... I would never leave you... I-I will be by your side forever."

Tsuna looked up to him their head slightly pulled apart, she could see in his green eyes the determination, the love and the truth that all represented his words. Tsuna couldn't tear her gaze away, her heart thumped faster and faster as their head got a little closer.

Gokudera's mind was going hazy, he couldn't register his own words but it was still truth... each and every bit of it from the bottom of his core he meant it.

His hand was still seated on her cheek and he could smell her sweet scent, it was fresh almost like snow...

Snow?

Gokudera looked up and there it was, tiny little flakes slowly raining down. The sky looking never-ending as the little white flakes rained down on them sticking in their clothes and hair. Tsuna looked up and started to giggle making Gokudera look at her.

Then he laughed too.

His hand falling from her cheek he was facing her in a sitting position his hands leaning behind him and his legs sprawled out in front of him. Tsuna was sitting on her knees in front of him catching the little flakes in her hands.

Gokudera continued looking up at the sky but turned to his boss when he felt her clutch the front of his shirt. He couldn't see her eyes for her bangs had shadowed them once again but he saw the large tint of pink on her cheeks.

"T-Thank you Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna chattered out in embarrassment.

It was beginning to get cold.

Gokudera smiled and touched her cheek with the back of his hand making her look up to him with wide eyes.

"You're freezing..."

Tsuna giggled, "Yea it is getting cold... maybe we should head back-

Before Tsuna could finish she was pulled into Gokudera's chest his hands firmly wrapped around her back holding her close.

"G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna mumbled into his shirt, her hands clutching the thick fabric.

"Sorry... but do you think we can stay like this... just for a little while longer..."

Tsuna heard his voice tremble slightly... was there something wrong, he sounded as if he would never get to hold her again...

Tsuna though smiled and clutched him tighter bringer herself closer into her right hand mans chest making the silver haired teen tightened his arms around her small form.

The two sat their quietly, no more words were being shared only the sound of their breaths. Tsuna kept close to him as possible happy for the warmth she received but what drew her in more was the fact that she could hear his heart beats which were gentle and relaxing.

For a while the two said nothing to each other, they both sat in silence just enjoying each other's warmth and company.

Tsuna returned home just before seven, everyone in the household already up and preparing for the day.

"Dame-Tsuna, where have you been?"

The teen looked up to her demon tutor who was leaning casually on the stair case.

"I was just out taking a walk." Tsuna flatly replied as she sat on the step taking off her boots and placing them down beside her neatly.

"So early?"

Reborn watched his student closely noticing the change in her sleep patterns lately, instead of him using his favorite method of waking her up, each time he would come to her room he would find her already up.

"I couldn't sleep and felt like some fresh air..." Tsuna said smiling lightly to herself.

Reborn smirked and leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I suppose you being late and all has nothing to do with Gokudera now does it?"

Tsuna's face turned beat red which had clearly answered Reborn's question, "W-what d-do y-y-you m-mean Reborn? I j-just wanted s-some air is a-all... b-besides I am s-sure Gokudera-kun i-is s-still sleeping..." The teen quickly rambled out hoping to hide or conceal her blush as much as possible.

Reborn chuckled making Tsuna blush even deeper.

Later that day Tsuna was at school, sitting at her desk daydreaming about nothing in particular. She was tired and really didn't want to be here at school right now but what choice did she have...

Tsuna looked behind her and sighed at the empty desk, 'Gokudera-kun...' he wasn't here at school which was a common thing in Gokudera's case. He was so smart that he could teach the work himself if he wanted too. So it didn't really matter if he was here or not... but Tsuna was actually looking forward to seeing him today more than usual. They had both shared such an... intimate... moment this morning and this made the brunette truly happy...

But he wasn't here today, and she hoped it had nothing to do with this morning.

The day went by quickly and still no show of the silver haired teen much to Tsuna's disappointment but this only amused Yamamoto more for he constantly teased Tsuna and all about how he can't wait until their wedding day and all this other bull.

"Come on Tsuna! Something must have happened between you and Gokudera~ you are constantly turning your head looking for him and all!"

Tsuna shook her head a blush staining her cheeks for the hundredth time that day which only made Yamamoto laugh.

"Nothing happened..."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not."

"You are a terrible liar..."

It was true and she knew it herself that she sucked at lying more than anything, she would always fiddle with her fingers and chew on her bottom lip.

Yamamoto slung an arm around the small girls shoulder and pulled her close, "Just make sure that use protection and all alright."

Tsuna's face reached a new shade of red.

The teen jumped out of the swordsman's grip and stared at him with a gasp, "Y-Yamamoto-kun I-I w-would n-never! H-how could y-you even b-bring s-something like that up?"

Yamamoto laughed hard as he watched his boss splutter over her own words.

"Come on Tsuna! You can tell me... I am just making sure your safe and all~ Plus that's what big brothers do~!"

Yamamoto said with a grin as he folded his hands behind his head in a sheepish manner. Tsuna sighed in defeat, there was no way Yamamoto was going to drop this. Tsuna smiled though, the fact that Yamamoto had referred to her as his younger sister, it made her happy.

Soon the school day had ended with no sign of Gokudera at all, Ryohei wasn't seen much today either for he was training the younger boxers for a big match that was coming up and Enma had taken the day off with his family to do some business that involved Shimon's financial standards or something like that.

Yamamoto, Reborn and Tsuna were now currently walking through the two rows of little markets trudging through the light snow.

The three of them were on their way to meet up with Dino. Tsuna was looking forward to seeing him again for it had been a few months since his last visit.

Dino was waiting at the centre of the shopping waiting for his little sister and once demon tutor to pick him up.

"Dino-nii!"

The said blond turned to the right and smiled when he saw a short long haired brunette in her winter school uniform which consisted of a black skirt and knee length socks, she had a long sleeved dress shirt with a navy blue tie and a long sleeved jersey under a jersey a black hoodie could be seen.

He smiled at the trio and walked over to them. "Its been a while Tsuna!" He said happily pulling the teen into a hug.

Yamamoto placed his hands behind his head and grinned, "Yo!"

Dino smiled.

"Dame-Dino where is the rest of your men?"

Dino turned towards Reborn who was smirking down at him.

"Well they had been working really hard lately so I sent them on a trip to the hot springs and all!" The blond proclaimed loudly.

Tsuna only sweat dropped, "Well we should head out I promised Okaa-san that we would pick up a few things for dinner."

Yamamoto nodded, "Yea me to I have to pick up some stock for my old man."

"Well let's get going then!"

The group of four walked down the shopping street picking up the things they needed for home.

**With Gokudera****:**

Gokudera who was wearing a black suit had just entered a very fancy restaurant which was very exquisite for it was a large Japanese styled building and was busy every day with a queue to get in. Gokudera walked straight past the crowd of people who were waiting with in the queue.

"Sorry sir but you will have to wait-"

The waitress was cut off when a large bulky man standing next to her leaned down and whispered into her ear. She nodded in understanding and bowed down to the silver haired teen.

"My Deepest apologies sir. If you would please follow me, Gokudera-sama had been expecting you."

Gokudera was lead through the restaurant seeing many faces he once knew most of them belonged to the guards from his family others were just small time mafia bosses and such. The place is one of those were many mafia bossed would get together and discuss negations plans and such. The teen was brought to a private section of the restaurant.

_Knock Knock_

"Gokudera-sama your guest has arrived."

Gokudera entered and turned to the other end of the table and scowled. The man before him gestured to the seat next to the teen.

Gokudera took the seat and glared up at the man.

"Father."

"Hayoto."

The two acknowledged, but his father had a smug look on his face, the two resembled each other in face and eyes. The two both sharing a deep green and strong looking face, the only difference between the two was the hair colour and style.

Gokudera's father had dark black hair which was sleeked back; he was also wearing a black suit but more formal than Gokudera's who had his tie loose around the neck and his top button unbuttoned.

"You should fix your tie my son... Appearance is everything in this world" As the man said this he glanced at the Vongola's ring on his sons hand and smirked even more.

Gokudera only Tched in annoyance, he couldn't stand his father and right now he had little tolerance for the man so safe to say his patience was wearing thin.

"Just get on with what you want!" The teen barked out, though his father didn't even flinch at the hatred in his voice the same smug expression forever on his face.

"Well no need to be so testy Hayoto..."

Jiro could see he was testing his son's patience but he himself was ready to get on with this meeting, he had been planning this for ages.

"Well then Hayoto let's get onto business then shall we." Jiro then reached to his side and laid a file on the table and opened it reading the contents carefully. Gokudera saw the folder but was unable to see what file held within.

"Tell me... How is Sawada Setsuna fairing?" Jiro asked, resting his hand above the open file and smirked at his son.

Gokudera's eyes widen in rage at the smugness in his father voice, "It's none of your business..."

The teen hated his father more than anything and right now to bring up his boss, well that just ticked him off.

"I'm proud of you Gokudera, becoming so close to that little girl..." Jiro could see his son's anger rising at each word.

"Not to mention to the point where you are her right hand man and her famous storm guardian! This is quite a mouthful. To say the least you far exceeded my expectations Hayato."

"What is the point of this little meeting?" Gokudera spat out between clenched teeth. He knew his father and his father was the kind of person who would do whatever means necessary to gain his hands on power.

"Well I want you to return to the household Gokudera."

Gokudera laughed. Was he serious, "You must be joking, I have a family right now so you can bugger off!"

The father frowned as he watched his son stand and head for the door.

"Well some real shady people will be targeting the Vongola princess soon... so I wanted you to get out of that mess..."

Gokudera had stopped his hands inches away from the door handle... shady people? This was bad!

"What do you mean? Right now other families know it will be futile to attack the Vongola! They know the position in power."

His father nodded and leaned over the table, "That is true, but it has nothing to do with the Vongola or any mafia related business... They are coming after Sawada Setsuna personally."

Gokudera spun around to his father, "What?"

"Yea, they said they have nothing to do with the mafia at all...their reason lies with the Tenth personally all unrelated to the Mafia."

"That can't be true! What else could they possibly want from Jyuudiame!?"

Jiro chuckled though he felt a bit irritated at the fact that his son was calling someone else 'boss'. His son was the next in line to run the Gokudera household by no means should he be some lack dog of the Vongola and to a little girl no less.

"Well they said they needed her for something big... said she had a very important role to play that could lead to the ultimate power and what not."

Gokudera clenched his fists, "You aren't telling me everything..."

His father laughed, "Of course not! Even though you are my son you aren't apart of the family anymore... so I am careful about how much information I plan to leak out..."

Gokudera banged his fists on the table, "Then why tell me this!"

Jiro smirked, "Well I want you back in the family... I need my heir back and besides I am interested in her... I am curious as to what they are planning."

Gokudera felt his heart shudder, his father was cruel that much he knew from years and years of experience.

Jiro stood and walked up to his son his hands folded being his back, "This was left to you from your mother."

As he said this he handed Gokudera a white envelope with the family crest sealing it.

"We will talk soon Hayato."

With that said Jiro left the dumbfounded teen in the room his guards following him as he left.

The silver haired teen trembled, as he stared at the envelope in his hands.

_To my dearest Hayato_

"What else do we need Tsuna?" Dino asked as he walked next to the Vongola boss.

Tsuna stared down at her list, "Well to be honest I think that is all!"

Dino and Yamamoto were holding all the bags stating that they would be failures as gentleman if the made her carry the bags. Tsuna only sweat dropped and Reborn only congratulated her on gaining lackeys and what not.

"Well why don't we drop off Yamamoto off first since he is closer than I am!"

Tsuna stated happily, the others nodded in response.

Though to them they had failed to notice the presence of two men standing on the building next to them which was about two storey's high.

"There she is... Hime..." The one figure said as he crouched on the ledge of the building. He grinned, "I can't believe this... It's too funny for words! The fact that our Hime is a big bad mafia boss and of the Vongola no less!"

"Keep it down Taro!" the standing figure barked, he stared down at the group, it truly was funny... Their Hime was part of the Mafia. Now they were by no means part of any mafia and all but it was just strange. They have watched all her battles and they strange thing about dying will flames and what not.

"Well what do you say Ryo? Let's go pay Hime a visit."

**X**

In a far away mansion a man sat on a red velvet chair his feet prompt up on the table a glass of whisky in his right hand. His face was covered by the shadows and all that could be seen was his grin.

He shook the whisky glass which only had ice left in it, "The curtains has rise my dear Setsuna."

**X**

**Well that is chapter 2 for you! **

**I just want to let you know that all these new characters are my own characters! XD **

**I Will release the new chapter as soon as possible ! XD **

**Here is a sneak for the next chapter**

"_It's good to see you again Hime~" The man purred in the ear of the young Vongola. Tsuna shuddered... this voice she knew this voice it couldn't possibly be him..._

_No he was dead, she had killed him... she had killed them all didn't she?_

"_Tsuna!" Yamamoto drew his sword and ran towards the man holding Tsuna captive._

"_Please Reborn stop you can't beat them!" Tsuna yelled as she struggled with in the grasp of the man holding her._

_Yamamoto panted blood pooling from the large cut running down his shoulder all the way to his torso._

_The figure towering Yamamoto brought out a gun from his jacket and grinned evilly at the boy on the ground before him._

"_STOP!"_

_BANG_

**;) **

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE RIVIEWS AND EVERYTHING XD**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!~**

**I AM SORRY BECAUSE I KNOW THE STORY IS OFF TO A CONFUSING START BUT TRUST ME EVERYHTIN WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**So EnJoY!~**

****Chapter 3****

"Well what do you say Ryo? Let's go pay Hime a visit."

**X**

In a far away mansion a man sat on a red velvet chair his feet prompt up on the table a glass of whisky in his right hand. His face was covered by the shadows and all that could be seen was his grin.

He shook the whisky glass which only had ice left in it, "The curtains has been raised my dear Setsuna."

**X**

"Tsuna I hope you know that you are studying extra tonight!"

Tsuna sighed and sweat dropped, "Reborn~ it is Friday! Surely you can let me have one break!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Hey maybe you could give her one break I mean Tsuna's marks have improved greatly since a few months back!"

Reborn looked at the carefree teen next to him; it was true instead of Tsuna failing everything she was now at an average standard.

"She is only scoring above average... and that is unacceptable!"

Dino laughed as Tsuna sighed, "Well how about we do some training tomorrow Reborn? I am curious to see how I will fair against Tsuna in a fight and all!"

Reborn smirked and Tsuna shuddered, "Very well but things will be done my way..."

Dino and Tsuna both sweat dropped at the sudden dark aura emitting from Reborn, "Dino-nii! If I knew you were going to suggest that I would have rather studied extra!"

Dino laughed, "Sorry, sorry!"

Yamamoto only laughed, "Sounds like fun can I join?"

Reborn smirked, "Yes I need to test you as well!"

"But Yamamoto-kun you don't need-

_BANG!_

**X**

**With Gokudera**

Gokudera walked through the busy streets of the shopping district, he had a dark aura around him and he scowled at anyone who dared to approach him. He was annoyed, very annoyed.

He had just had a very annoying meeting with his father and he found out some very annoying information and he was JUST VERY ANNOYED AT THE MOMENT!

"Damn that old man!" The silverette said under his breath his hands turning into fists.

'Jyuudiame... What should I do?' The teen thought looking down at the ground.

He had yet to open the letter his father had given him; each time he tried his hands would tremble and shake... He missed his mother so much and now his dad showing up so suddenly after so many years demanding that her returns to the household and all just because he was a guardian now.

And to threaten his boss... He will pay...

The most frustrating thing of all was about the 'shady people' targeting his boss, that was very important information and he had to inform Jyuudiame and Reborn soon.

Gokudera had went to his bosses house only to find out she went shopping with Reborn and Yamamoto and that explains now why he is walking around the shopping districts.

'I don't know what to do...' He thought as he shut his eyes...

"Damn it!" The teen cursed loudly frightening a few bystanders. What was he doing there was no time feeling sorry for himself!

His father had just given him important information that people were targeting his boss! He had to find them quick! He had to protect her!

_BANG!_

The people around him screamed in terror as the sound of an explosion rang through the streets. Gokudera looked up to see smoke filling up the sky from a distance. He had a very bad feeling!

The teen took off into a full blown sprint pushing the people out of his way.

**X**

"Itai..." Tsuna cried out as she got up on her knees, her one hand rubbing the bump that was forming on her head.

"What was that...?"

Tsuna stood on wobbly knees, her head pounding with a headache. She had to find everyone else.

"Tsuna!?"

Tsuna's head turned to the right, she couldn't see a thing due to the heavy dust cloud but she definitely heard Yamamoto's voice.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna?"

"Rebor-

Tsuna was cut off as a hand slid over her mouth cutting her off completely. Tsuna began to struggle instantly bring her hands up to the one covering her mouth. She tried to pry the hand away but the person was just too strong.

"Tsuna!?"

Dino's voice rang in her ears and she struggled harder in attempt to catch their attention but all her struggling was in vain. The figure cursed as he felt the teen struggle harder, he reached her hands and grabbed them both in a tight grip pulling them to the side hard making Tsuna hiss in pain.

"You should calm down Hime... we wouldn't want to use force."

The brunettes eyes widen and her struggling ceased at the sound of the voice. It just wasn't possible, he was dead! He had to be dead...he had to be! She was the one that killed him.

"Its been a while Hime... I really missed you."

Tsuna felt him lean close by her ear and whispered, "Did you miss me?"

A shiver ran down her spine as he leaned in closer to her body, she had to get out of here.

"You have really grown Hime... so beautiful..." The man purred while leaning in even closer smelling the brunettes' sweet scent. Tsuna clenched her eyes shut trying to create some distance between her and the man.

"Let her go!"

Tsuna looked up as did the figure holding her. The dust cloud was almost completely gone, the area was damaged they were all blocked in an area with two destroyed buildings blocking a way out. Dino and Yamamoto had a few scratches on them and their clothes all dusty but to her relief no one was gravely hurt. Reborn of course was unharmed and his clothes still clean with a sleek shine emitting from the black material.

Reborn stood in between both Yamamoto and Dino who all had their weapons drawn and stood ready in a fighting stance, while the suited man had one hand in his pocket another pulling down his fedora so that only his right eye could be seen.

Reborn took in the captors appearance seeing he wasn't much older than Dino roughly about the same age he presumed, his long black hair spiked up in many directions his bangs hanging over the left side of his face while the right was pinned back neatly. The captor had a long face with a Roman numeral scar under his right side of the face; Reborn was unable to see exactly what number it represented because of the distance between them and the fact that Tsuna's hair was covering it slightly. The captor was wearing a strange uniform that reminded Reborn of the Milfore's Black spell, he had long tight black pants with boats that were left untied with this he had a long black jacket with silver linings and a large roman X on the left breast. The boy reminded him a little bit of Gokudera for many rings were placed on his fingers and chains hanged loosely around his neck.

Tsuna shuddered as the man leaned in closer once again making Reborn's frown deepen to a thin line.

"So this is the famous hitman Reborn... This will make things interesting..." The captor mumbled pulling the struggling teen closer to his body.

Yamamoto's hands unconsciously tensed around the handle of his blade, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed at the captor, he really wasn't happy with how that man was getting so close to Tsuna and judging by the brunette's struggles she was getting just as uncomfortable.

**Tsuna's Pov**

"Well well, Hime it looks like you have some interesting friends..." said Taro as he pulled me closer to him, I tried to tug my arms away which only made him chuckle at my weak attempt.

I looked to Yamamoto who took a step closer his sword held up and ready, this in turn made Taro grin. I had to stop this... for once in my life I feel that not even Reborn can beat this man, on his own yes he will kill Taro without any problem... but if Taro is here that means Ryo is too and that means things are going to end badly.

Yamamoto then dashed forward at the two of us, my eyes widened as Taro jumped up into the air to avoid, his hold on me not wavering at all.

Taro said nothing his grin never leaving his face; this was going to be interesting for him, the feeling of his excited beating heart sent shivers down my spine.

Taro chuckled, "This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to test my strength against the one and only rain guardian of the Vongola Decima!" Taro looked down to me pushing my head back into his chest and slightly lifted my head to face him.

"What do you think Hime; shall I kill your rain? What would the sky do without its rain... the one who washes away all the pain and sadness? It makes me so excited!"

Taro laughed out like a mad man and I felt my teeth clench in anger.

Dino glared his eyes never leaving us, "What family are you from?"

Taro grinned and looked at the blond, "Family?"

"We are not from the mafia."

My eyes instantly went to the side and I felt my knees shake slightly which hadn't gone unnoticed by Reborn who had yet to move or speak.

"Took your time didn't you Ryo!" Taro laughed out as he stared at his morbid friend who was wearing the same uniform as him but without all the jewellery. Ryo had navy blue hair which reached about mid back and was pulled into a low pony tail. The bottom half of his face was covered by the thick gray scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

Reborn's head instantly turned to the side when he saw a man appear out of thin air, he couldn't sense him either. Reborn pulled out his Leon gun and pointed at the new comer. These brats were strong he concluded, the fact that they were able to hide their presence so well was proof of that.

"Who are you people? If you are not from the Mafia... then what business do you have being here?" Reborn asked as he tugged on his fedora making it only reveal one eye which was glaring dangerously at the two before him.

**Narrators Pov****:**

"Well we have some personal business to take care of with Hime here." Taro said as he looked down to the struggling girl within his grasp.

"Hime?" Dino repeated.

Taro only smirked, smug written all over his face...

"Well we don't want to hurt you or anything but we have business with Hime and Hime alone so if you would be as so kind to FUCK OFF!"

Tsuna clenched her eyes and hissed again as Taro tugged painfully at her arms; Reborn noticed this and his eyes narrowed even further. This was bad they had Tsuna as a hostage and he can't tell what their motives are. Right now they were the ones on the rope.

Yamamoto stood in fighting stance... it seemed as though they never get a break... they had just finished the fight with Checker face things were peaceful. He looked up to his boss and starred at the frightened look in her eyes he shuddered, he didn't like that look in her eyes... Yamamoto has seen Tsuna scared before but by no means had he seen her face this frightened.

Yamamoto frowned at the man holding his boss; he wasn't going to let them get away with Tsuna!

Yamamoto ran forward his sword ready to strike he would have to be careful and not use as much force so he didn't hurt Tsuna.

**Tsuna's Pov**

My eyes widen as I saw Yamamoto getting into a fighting stance... this was bad. They can't win because they don't know!

Taro only smiled a smile that wanted blood!

"Be careful Yamamoto! You can't use to much force or else you will hurt Tsuna..." Dino said his eyes never leaving the two before him.

"I know!"

And with that Yamamoto ran straight for us his sword pulled back ready to strike. He was aiming right for his head. I had to do something and fast, then an idea came to me; I bit down hard on Taro's hand making him hiss in pain and pull his hand away from my mouth.

Taro then backed up against the collapsed building behind us in attempt to hold me tighter for my struggling increased.

I looked up to Yamamoto; I had to stop him quick!

"Yamamoto-kun don't attack he will only-

I was cut off as the sword landed above my head slightly lodged into the wall. The sword had missed its official goal but had sliced through Taro's cheek.

"Don't make me ask you again! Let Tsuna go!" Yamamoto cut even deeper into the man's cheek and he didn't even flinch. His eyes were dangerously narrowed and bored holes into Yamamoto.

"Interesting Yamamoto Takeshi! But you should understand your opponent before you go ahead and attack them!" His frown was now placed with a sickly sweet smile and his eyes promised pain and his eyes suddenly glowed a light blue.

Yamamoto had discovered that he really didn't like this man.

The swordsman's eyes widen when he saw steam enclose the wound on Taro's face before vanishing completely.

"W-what?" Yamamoto stuttered out.

I hissed in pain as I felt a stinging sensation come from my cheek, I tensed when I felt warm liquid run down the side of my face and my breath hitched.

**Narrators Pov:**

Yamamoto noticed the distress of the brunette and spared a glance towards her only to have his eyes widen. For the side of Tsuna's face was dipping with blood and the large cut that he had just inflicted upon Taro, could be clearly seen on her face.

"H-how?"

Taro laughed making Yamamoto look up to him with wide eyes, "See now look what you did! You went and injured Hime!"

Yamamoto retreated his sword and jumped backwards a few feet away from Taro who stood back up straight. His hand that was recently covering the brunette's mouth now went up and grabbed her roughly by the chin.

He clutched her chin hard and lifted her face slightly while turning it to the side making the gash on her cheek face the group in front of them.

Reborn's eyes widen as did Dino's as they noticed the cut on her cheek.

"Yamamoto missed?" Dino's grip tightened on his whip. Reborn only shook his head, he saw that attack clearly Yamamoto did connect with the other male the question was why Tsuna was the one that is injured.

"He didn't miss..." Reborn stated, Dino turned to him.

"What do you mean? Then how did Tsuna get hit?"

The two turned back to the man who was chuckling and leaning in close near Tsuna.

"You should be more careful~ I mean look at this... You scarred our Hime's beautiful face."

Reborn's one eye gleamed dangerously; the way that man held onto his student was pissing him off. He wanted to pry his hands off her body then completely castrate each and every limb of his one by one.

"Yamamoto!" Reborn barked signalling him to attack.

Yamamoto stood in a fighting stance once again, "Got it!"

And with that he took off, lunging straight forward for Taro. Tsuna's eyes widen once again she had to stop this... for once she believed that they didn't stand a chance!

But Yamamoto was moving too quickly for her and she wasn't able to yell out for him to stop.

Reborn starred and waited for the attack to connect, he had to see how Tsuna was injured and by doing that Yamamoto will have to attack again... which means Tsuna might get hurt if his philosophy is correct.

Yamamoto slashed at the man but he skid to the slide making his back face towards Yamamoto for a split second but that was all Yamamoto needed. The teen once again brought his sword up and aimed straight for the side of Tsuna's captor hoping to graze him on the side.

It connected with his right side making a large gash, which made him stumble slightly. He still had a tight grip on the brunette's wrists which will surely be bruised and his other hand now holding the side Yamamoto had cut.

Reborn starred closely as Yamamoto got into a defensive position and glared at the older male.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yamamoto, Dino and Reborn stared wide eyed at the male.

"I didn't expect you to actually attack again! But you're a fool..."

Reborn took a step forward, "What are you on –

_COUGH!_

Reborn looked over to Tsuna as did Yamamoto and Dino and what they saw made their eyes wide.

Tsuna felt blood rise up in her throat, Yamamoto didn't hold back much of his force... she felt as Taro transferred his injuries to her, the pain racked through her body as her side split open.

She coughed out a mouth full of blood a little trickling down both corners of her mouth.

"T-Tsuna..." Yamamoto had muttered as he stared wide eyed, how was this possible he knows he hit Taro! B-But why was Tsuna coughing up blood.

Reborn took another step closer and what he saw made him cringe the same side that Taro was supposedly injured was clear just a tear in the clothing but Tsuna's shirt was the one turning red even through the dark material red could be clearly seen.

Tsuna clenched her eyes in pain and began to pant lightly, her side really hurt and she could practically feel her blood running down.

Yamamoto couldn't move, what had he done... he had just injured Tsuna, how? He couldn't explain it did his misjudge the timing...

Reborn noticed Takeshi's distress and came up next to him and crossed his arms over his chest, "It wasn't your fault Yamamoto."

The said teen looked up to the suited man and clenched his teeth.

"You hit you mark dead on. He is transferring his injuries to Tsuna." Continued Reborn his eyes never leaving the male. Tsuna looked up at Reborn her one eye shut in attempt to ease her pain.

"Congratulations you finally figured it out!" Taro laughed and rested his hand on Tsuna's injury. Tsuna felt her breath hitch as he rested his hand on her side and she winced as he added a bit of pressure.

"What is your purpose?" Dino asked walking up to stand beside Reborn.

"R-Reborn..." Tsuna stuttered out. They turned towards the brunette who was still panting lightly.

"What is it Tsuna?"

"This man his name is Taro... H-he transfers his injuries to whoever he is touching- GAH!"

Tsuna was cut off when Taro pushed against her injured side, "Damn it Hime! You just had to ruin our fun!" He pushed harder making Tsuna gasp in pain.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called eyes filled with worry for his boss. Reborn scowled and Dino glared in anger.

Dino went into an attacking stance as he watched Tsuna wither in pain this only made Taro apply more pressure to the wound.

"Ah!" Tsuna hissed out again and shut her eyes tight.

"Taro!"

The group turned towards the other not hearing him speak since his arrival made Reborn get suspicious of the whole situation, he couldn't understand their purpose if they wanted to take Tsuna they could have done so already but it was if the two were just only toying with them.

"That's enough... You know He will get angry if he finds you hurting Hime like that!" The other yelled.

'_He?' _Reborn thought worriedly, so they had a boss...

Taro starred at him a frown on his face, "Fine whatever Ryo..." With that he released his hand from Tsuna's injured sighed which made Tsuna sigh with relief.

"It's always Hime ..." Taro said under his breath but Reborn heard it clearly as did Tsuna.

"Just take her!" With that he shoved Tsuna to the other man who grabbed her suddenly. Tsuna who never expected this tried to escape but Ryo quickly wrapped an arm around her neck. Tsuna felt weak, she couldn't even pry this guys arm around her neck away... he wasn't strangling her but he had a tight secure grip around her throat.

Yamamoto stood, "I will attack him again!" Reborn nodded; now that Tsuna was out of his grasp they had no worries of her getting injured anymore. The injury on her side wasn't serious but if not treated it could become serious because Tsuna was losing a lot of blood at the moment.

"N-No Yamamoto-kun!"

This brought the swordsman to a halt; Reborn looked up at Tsuna as did Dino.

"What do you mean Tsuna?" Dino asked as he advanced another step forward towards Taro.

Tsuna was breathing hard and she clutched tightly at the arm around her neck, "You can't beat him!"

This made Reborn's eyes narrowed at the teen, what was she talking about? Did she forget who she was talking too? Dino was a well known Mafia boss who was very strong as was Yamamoto not to mention if things got really bad he himself would intervene.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto mumbled looking at the brunette.

Reborn was getting pissed off; he wanted his espresso but now has to deal with this and these idiots he should just shoot them.

"Hahaha! You should listen to her! You would-

_BANG!_

Taro was cut off as the bullet pierced his stomach, blood immediately began seeping through his clothes and he fell to one knee.

"Let's end this!" Reborn said as he lifted his gun upwards his other hand in his suit pocket while his fedora was tilted to the side only revealing one eye.

Tsuna's eyes widened... No! This was bad...

'W-Wait Reborn!"

As she said this Ryo's eyes glowed a brilliant blue and a large black holed appeared under Taro who smirked and fell down.

"Reborn be careful he will-

Tsuna was cut off as another black whole appeared next to Dino. An arm came out the hole and gripped the blonds wrist, Dino starred wide eyed at Taro who was grinning like a mad man through the hole.

The hole suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Ryo. Taro came out the whole standing tall his arms crossed over his chest in satisfaction.

"What..." Reborn mumbled, his eyes quickly went to Dino as he heard the man gasp. Yamamoto turned to the blond only to see him collapse to his knees while grasping his stomach in pain. The swordsman quickly ran to his side and crouched down next to the mafia boss.

Dino removed his hand from his stomach and cursed under his breath upon noticing the blood staining his palm.

"Dino?" Reborn called out. His eyes never left the two problematic kids in front of him, he noticed the hold in Taro's clothes were the bullet had hit but he saw unscathed skin.

"Reborn..." Dino called.

"He got me... through that black hole thing..." Dino mumbled out in pain.

Yamamoto stared at the injury and Reborn cursed, he didn't hold back at all in that shot.

"Reborn he is losing a lot of blood!" As Yamamoto said this Dino collapsed, making the teen catch him and laid him down gently on the ground. He took action quickly and pressed both hands to the injury.

Reborn cursed

Tsuna starred, she was shivering... Dino was just hit... she turned to Taro who was ready to advance on the defenceless Yamamoto.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted.

"The problem is not what they can do on their own but as a team!"

Reborn understood, "I got it Dame-Tsuna... Now just hang tight."

Yamamoto turned towards the two and his ring glowed brightly as he summoned his Vongola gear.

Taro smiled and pulled out a small dagger from his ankle, "Let's get this over with!"

Yamamoto charged as did Taro, both their swords clashed. Yamamoto glared at the man before pushing his sword forward using his three other swords to push himself forward. This caused the small dagger to snap under the strain forcing Taro to stumble back just barely missing a sword to the chest.

"Not bad!"

Taro charged again getting his fists ready, he aimed for Yamamoto's face but missed by an inch. Yamamoto used this chance to bring down his sword.

He slashed Taro down from his left shoulder to his right torso, blood splattered out the teen as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. Yamamoto stood a few feet in front of him failed to notice the sinister grin splitting across his face.

Reborn ran forward as he saw the dark aura slowly swirl around the injured man, he had to stop this fight! Tsuna was right this was a losing fight!

"Yamamoto!" Reborn yelled out but it was too late as Taro suddenly gripped Yamamoto's arm. Takeshi turned to the black haired man trying to pull his arm out of the tightening grip.

"You're a fool Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Taro's eyes glowed blue.

"Guh!"

Tsuna's eyes widen as she watched her rain guardian fall to one knee and cough out a mouthful of blood. The teens uniform staining an angry red. Reborn pulled out his gun and shot towards Taro who let Yamamoto collapse to the ground.

He jumped back as a bullet slipped passed his head, only missing him by a few inches.

Yamamoto coughed out another mouthful of blood. Tsuna began to struggle harder her eyes narrowing in anger, "Yamamoto-kun!"

Reborn raced forward narrowing his gun as he speed to the black haired man, though just before he got close a small black hole appeared beneath his feet.

"What!?" Reborn yelled before he was sucked in.

"N-no... REBORN!" Tsuna yelled as she began to thrash with in Ryo's grasp. She had to get him out of there! That is a negative space, which means there is no oxygen in there!

"LET HIM OUT RYO!"

Ryo's eyes glowed dangerously in a bright blue as he felt the man with in his negative space struggle to get out.

"Hime, you should calm down a little... we are only paying you back..." With this Taro walked in front of the brunette whose hands were clutching tightly at the arm holding her around the shoulders.

"You know how much pain you had put us through Hime..."

Taro slowly zipped his jacket open revealing toned muscles and clear pale skin; he then grabbed the brunettes hand and pulled it to his uncovered chest. Tsuna's eyes shook with tears as he dragged her hand across his chest to rest on one particular space which made her eyes widen.

Taro grinned, "Do you feel that Hime?" he taunted as he dragged her hand making her feel every inch of the scared skin, the scar covered most of his left chest some of it even trailing down to his ribs and torso.

"You did that to me... Hime!"

"Taro, that's enough." Ryo stated as he glared a little at his partner.

"L-leave h-her a-alone!"

They all turned to the injured swordsman who was leaning up on his sword his other hand clutching at his shirt which was stained with blood.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna mumbled her eyes began to sting, the tears slowly running down her cheeks at her injured friend.

"Awww don't worry Hime I will end his misery once and for all." Taro walked over to the crouched down Yamamoto who was battling to get up. He reached into his coat and pulled out a black pistol. Tsuna's eyes widened as she saw the gun glint in the light.

"Well Rain guardian its been fun~"

Yamamoto stared up wide eyed at the gun pointing at his head, he couldn't move... his heart thumped loudly in his chest drowning out the sound of Tsuna's voice who was screaming, begging for the man to stop.

_CRACK!_

They all turned to the side when a large blackening crack slowly began to spilt in the sky. A hand shot out of the crack that seemed to be in mid air shattering to a small open space.

Ryo grunted and hissed in pain as his negative space began to break under the pressure.

Reborn then jumped out of the crack and was kneeling on the ground panting lightly, he had to hold his breath for a long time and just when he thought he was going to pass out his student's voice reached his ears.

He had never heard Tsuna scream in such fear and fright before that it sent his blood boiling after all he was the world's greatest hitman, his perfect reputation would be tarnished if he was taken out by something so weak.

"Wow that was unexpected... I guess you're not called the strongest hitman for nothing eh?" Taro mumbled as he starred at the suited man who was crouched on the ground a few meters away from him.

Setsuna was in shock, Reborn had managed to break out... he was alive... she felt relief fill her chest even though her tears still ran down her eyes. Ryo had his one hand clutching at his head and grunted in pain. That man had broken it...

"Well no matter I will just kill this kid here and then you, so sit tight Mr strong hitman." As Taro said this he pulled the trigger...

_BANG!_

Reborn's eyes widen in surprise, he won't be able to get to him in time... Yamamoto was going to die...

**X**

Gokudera starred at the spot where the smoke was still filling the sky, he was almost there!

He panted heavily as he felt his legs shake lightly due to the harsh running. He had a bad feeling and the fact he heard at least two faint gun shots made him worried.

He only pleaded to any God that everyone was alright...

**X**

**Tsuna's Pov:**

I felt the world begin to slow down...

My heart thumped so loud in my chest that it drowned out all noise around me...

My body began to shake...

He was going to die!

I have to save him!

What can I do!

"**Do you want to save him?"**

The sound of an eerie yet frightening voice filled my head as everything ran in slow motion before my eyes.

"I have to save him!" I yelled as time now came to a complete stop.

The voice chuckled... but I couldn't save him ... my gloves were too far away and I would never get there in time. The voice then laughed out as it noticed my distress I felt the world begin to turn hot suddenly and it was getting difficult to breath.

"**You have the power to save him."**

My body froze, _the power_... that power... she couldn't use it... people died because of it...

"I can't... I can't use it... there is just no way..." I mumbled, tears streaming down my face in anguish, he was going to die and it was all her fault...

In front of Tsuna a black figure began to emerge, she was unable to see any details of the figure because it was almost like a black smoke.

It lifted its hand and caressed her cheek gently. Everything was still frozen in time except her and this smoke like figure before her.

"**Make it stop, with your power."**

"I can't, I have never stopped a flying object that fast!"

The figure grinned but I saw no teeth, it was hollow I could see the frozen figures of Yamamoto and Taro through his empty mouth.

"**What speed?"**

He gestured to the flying bullet that was only a few inches from hitting Yamamoto directly in the head. That's when I saw it... it wasn't moving! I could see it clearly and make it stop!

The figure chuckled and placed both his smoke like hands on her cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

"**This is your world to control. Whatever you desire... I will offer it all. So tell me Hime, what is it you desire?"**

I looked to where his eyes should have been but saw none... yet i could feel it was looking intensely at me trying to suck me deeper and deeper with in his never ending darkness...

But to save them... she was willing to plunge into that darkness!

"I wanna save Yamamoto-Kun!"

It laughed and I felt my eyes begin to burn knowing that they were glowing a brilliant blue. I felt the familiar sensation crawl up through my body as the smoke figure disappeared... _this feeling... I haven't felt it in over seven years..._

At that point time seemed to speed up again; I could hear Reborn curse in the background and Dino's shallow pants of breath completely unaware of what was going on.

_Drip_

I could hear the sound of blood dripping onto the hard floor and the loud thumps of Yamamoto's heart. I could hear it all...

"STOP!"

The bullet stopped a mere inch from Takeshi's face; he blinked in confusion as did Reborn. Taro quickly understanding this turned to me. I felt his heart speed up as he looked at me.

Reborn also turned to me and his eyes opened wide probably due to my glowing blue eyes and the fact that I was the one that stopped the bullet in mid air. Ryo's grip tightened around me and I felt him shake slightly.

"Hime? Hime stop it!" Ryo yelled out.

**Narrators Pov****:**

Reborn was too shocked to move as he stared at his student, her glowing blue eyes were narrowed dangerously and promised pain. It was like she was a complete different person; even the air around her screamed danger and felt menacing.

"Let go." Tsuna stated coldly, Ryo only tightened his grip...This was getting bad, they couldn't defeat her.

Tsuna's narrowed her power to Ryo who was holding her and forced him to let go.

The suited man and Taro only watched as Tsuna made the man holding onto her suddenly have his arm lifted from her and then was flung back behind her.

Ryo grunted in pain at being thrown into the ground and attempted to get back on his knees.

Yamamoto looked up at the brunette his eyes widen in a bit of fear at the sight. Her hair blew around her casting as shadow over her glowing eyes and her body was shaking with what he presumed with anger... but in all the years they have been fighting together, he had never seen this power... not once had he seen Tsuna able to do such things.

Reborn was in the same state of mind as Yamamoto, he had never dreamed that his student was capable of doing such a thing.

But the sight of his student, made his stomach churn... he had seen it, the puncture marks all over her forearms but had decided that it was not a good idea to question about them for he had seen her very self conscious of her arms before.

Tsuna stumbled, she hadn't used her power like this in so many years, her head had begun to throb and she knew the seal would begin to act up soon.

"JYUUDIAME!"

The brunette frozen, this was the last person she wanted to see her like this...

Reborn turned to Gokudera who was standing on the top of the collapsed buildings and he sighed happily, he had noticed that Hayato was absent today and was a bit concerned and a little annoyed considering he should be with Tsuna at all times.

But now wasn't the time to scold him, he had to deal with this new arise of problems.

Gokudera starred in fright at his boss, she was covered in blood and the air around her was thick. It made his heart stop at the sight of her eyes... they were glowing blue and to him, they were beautiful.

Ryo looked up to the silverette at the stop of the building and glared, "Taro we must leave! We have completed our mission."

With that two black holes appeared under both Taro and Ryo and they both began to sink in the blackness of nothing.

"This isn't over Hime~" Taro taunted as the brunette glared at them with glowing blue eyes and with that they were gone.

Gokudera ran down and stared in horror at the sight of the bloodied Dino and the panting Reborn. The place was in mess...

Tsuna panted lightly as she began to feel the adrenaline begin to leave her body. She looked up, her eyes turning back to their original colour. Yamamoto who was starring at her wide eyed as was Reborn. The bullet still stood frozen in the air right in front of the swordsman face when suddenly it dropped.

Before Yamamoto could utter out a word his world turned black and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Yamamoto-kun!" The brunette yelled as she kneeled to his side checking for a pulse, she sighed in relief when she felt it but she had to get him and Dino to a hospital they both were losing too much blood!

Reborn stood a walked towards his student already calling the Vongola Japanese branch for back up, they had caused too much of a commotion so they had to move quickly.

"Tsuna?" Reborn called catching the teens attention, she didn't look up to him her eyes shadowed due to her bangs but her could see her hands fist and shake.

"P-please we have to help everyone f-first..."

Reborn nodded and turned to his phone, he quickly gave the Vongola a call and they were already on their way. The suited man pulled his hand onto his fedora down to cover his eyes a stern frown setting onto his face.

Gokudera was frozen in spot.

"W-what happened?" He asked quickly running to The Tenth's side and rested his hand on her shoulder but quickly pulled back when he felt her flinch.

"Jyuudiame..."

The area was soon filled with Vongola people who were strapping Dino and Yamamoto on to stretchers and placed them in the medical vehicles quickly driving off.

Tsuna was about to stand and walk over to Reborn when suddenly

_**THUMP**_

Her chest and right hand started to burn.

She hissed and fell to her knees clutching at her right hand.

"Jyuudiame!?" Gokudera yelled leaning next to her in hopes of finding out what was wrong with his boss. She couldn't answer...

Reborn rushed to her side, "What's wrong? OI! Dame-Tsuna-

The suited man's eyes widen when he looked to the hand she was clutching onto and saw a strange diamond styled flower on her hand which was glowing brightly. There were ten little petals around the centre diamond shape.

'_A seal!?' _Reborn thought instantly but there was only one person he knew that had used such a seal, the Ninth!

The one petal on the top of the design then was covered in sky blames and slowly began to burn away making Tsuna his out in pain as the burning sensation increased.

Gokudera began to panic, he had never seen the design on his boss' hand before and it was hurting her! Not to mention he could clearly see she was losing blood as well due to her side which was stained red and the gash on her cheek was still dripping.

This wasn't supposed to happen to his boss! He was her right hand man! He was a failure... he was supposed to be by her side but he wasn't!

The next thing he knew Tsuna had collapsed into his arms and was breathing in heavily her eyes clenching in pain.

"Take her Gokudera! We need to get her medical attention."

Gokudera scooped his boss into his hands, bridal style and followed Reborn into one of the Vongola vehicles.

On the way Reborn had explained everything that had happened and Gokudera's eyes widen but he did not interrupt once. There were strange people targeting his boss just like his father had stated and not to mention they had nothing to do with the mafia... now his boss connected to these people because she used some strange power that none of them had ever seen before...

**X**

The Ninth sat at his desk and sighed, "This damn paperwork never ends..." The old man mumbled, hopefully he would be free of it soon. He was getting way too old to do this kind of stuff.

"Here you go Kyuudiame the last batch~" The CEDEF taunted as he handed the Ninth another stack of paper. The old man only scowled at the blond man who was grinning before him.

The Ninth was just about to reply when a throbbing pain suddenly started his hand. He looked up to his right hand and his eyes widen in surprise.

"What is it?" Iemetsu asked.

"Setsuna-kun's seal..."

The blonds' eyes widen as the Ninth showed the flower symbol on his right hand to the man before him and they could only stare in horror as the top pedal began to disintegrate into flames.

"Iemetsu book the earliest flight you can, we are heading over to Japan!" The Ninth barked out quickly rising from his seat and exited the office.

Iemetsu couldn't stop the fear swarming through his heart... there was no way this is happening again... her power couldn't be stronger than the Ninths strongest seal...

**X**

Somewhere in a meadow on the far side of Namimori a destroyed building laid, it was old and equipment was scattered everywhere. The building still stood but the middle of it was completely destroyed.

A man stood in front of the building, both his hands tucked into his pockets. A small smile was on his face as he looked up to the building.

Behind a large black hole had formed and two men jumped out.

"Welcome Ryo, Taro." The man said his eyes never leaving the destroyed building before him.

"We completed the mission sir." Ryo said as he walked up to the man. The man nodded happily.

"I am glad, I was a bit worried... I didn't think it would be so easy to crack the Ninth's seal like that."

Taro only smirked, "Of course it was, as soon as you bring innocent people into Hime's secret she will do anything to protect them from falling in, to deep."

"That is true, it was one of her biggest weaknesses..." The man mumbled.

He turned and smiled at Ryo and Taro, "It's time to start... Now that the seal is cracked her power won't stay quiet anymore.

The man then began to walk away from the scene a small smirk on his face as he looked up to the sky.

"It's begun Iemetsu... The Time of the Traces is NOW UPON US!"

**X**

**FINALLY DONE! **

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALL!**

**I KNOW THE STORY IS A BIT CONFUSING AT THIS POINT BUT EVERYHTING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**** Just a reminder all these new characters like TARO, RYO and the STRANGE DOCTOR are all my own characters!** **

**I MUST ADMIT I REALLY LIKE THE PAIRING :3 I am such a huge fan of Gokudera! I love him to bits!**

_**SNEAK PEAK FOR NEXT CHAPTER**_

"What is Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he stared at the Blond idiot before him and only narrowed his eyes at his daughters question guardians.

"It is okay Setsuna-Kun... Show them what you can do." The Ninth said gently to the teen who nodded in response. Everyone in the rooms' eyes widened in surprise as the vase next to her bed began to float in mid air.

"Here you go Tsuna." The suited man handed the brunette two tickets and smiled at Tsuna's confused expression.

"What is this Reborn?"

"Well it is a Mafia Ball party that you are required to attend as a candidate."  
Reborn stated smoothly and only grinned as the usual, 'I am not going to this! Or I don't want to be a mafia boss' filled his ears.

"G-Gokudera-kun..." The brunette's eyes were shadowed by her bangs a deep blush staining her cheeks.

"Yes Jyuudiame?" He said with a small smile.

"WELLYOUPLEASEATTENDTHEBALLWITHME!"

**X**

**Until next time~ :P :P XD XD **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! **

**I WELCOME ALL OPINIONS! XD XD **


End file.
